All's Fair in Love and Porn
by VballChick1
Summary: Leo's last night on Calypso's island. I think we can all agree that we wished this would've happened, so here's my tribute to Caleo. Yay I made up the first nickname! Guys, I do not recommend reading this if you haven't finished House of Hades! Seriously, this story contains big spoiler alerts. And rated M for a REASON.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

**LEO'S POV:**

I blew out a breath. Tonight was the night.

I'd been stuck on Calypso's island for around a week now, and we'd been growing closer by the day. Gazing down the beach, my eyes locked on our finished boat, constructed of wood poles and heaped with supplies for food, clothes, and other necessities. I cleared my throat, as I always did when reminded that our time together was coming to a close.

I was leaving in the morning.

But that was why I had to make those hours count. That was why, tonight, I would take Calypso.

I huffed out a breath and threw my shoulders back, walking with confidence I didn't feel to her cave. I stopped to check my reflection in a mirror near the entrance. Despite having a scrawny frame, I had built up muscle while building our raft. I'm not sure if this was because of Ogygia's weird time flow, but my arms were leaner, my chest filled out my white T-shirt more, and I was grateful. I thought I would never get rid of that 13-year-old's body.

When I reached the curtain to Calypso's room I stopped. I knew that this was her first time and everything, and she might say no, and I could be kicked off the island about twelve hours too early if I screwed up, but _dang_. I was acting like a freaking virgin.

Coaxing my hand into action, I swept aside the curtain, and my jaw dropped and my eyes popped at the sight before me.

Calypso laid sprawled out on her bed, one arm draped over her hip, her hair tumbling in a dark curtain on one side of her head. But that wasn't necessarily what caused me to harden. She was dressed in what looked like her version of Victoria's Secret lingerie— a lacy black bra and thong. Her dark eyes glittered, not at all surprised— as if she'd been expecting me.

I throbbed in anticipation. Her eyes shifted downward, and mine followed, widening at the sight of what she was staring at. My cock was fully visible, a bulge at the crotch of my pants. I coughed, and the cough turned into a choke, "Calypso? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what…" my gaze drifted down again and I trailed off, distracted.

She titled her head, "You think I wasn't expecting this? This isn't my first time having a hero on my island, you know."

I shook myself, "Uh, care to elaborate?"

Calypso smiled, "What do you think, Leo, they all want before they leave me? They're men after all."

My face flushed with embarrassment, "I didn't mean—"

She stood and approached me, her breasts bouncing with each step. I thought I might have an erection then and there, but managed to restrain myself, thinking about all the other guys who've apparently screwed her over in the past without a second thought.

"I know." She said, with a trace of sympathy in her voice. She smiled, genuinely happy, "But would you want to leave without experiencing every inch of me? Think of it as a parting gift." She winked.

My eyebrows came together. Was she was so used to being a fuck-buddy that she gave herself up without a second thought? My nerves steeled and I decided that I would be different. I kissed her forehead, "That's not going to matter, because I'm coming back for you anyway. We'll do it on our own time."

Calypso looked stunned for a moment. Then her face morphed into a thoughtful expression. Suddenly she grinned evilly, "There's one flaw in that plan, Leo Valdez."

Something about her smile made me nervous, and I swallowed, "What's that?"

She leaned close, and the scent of vanilla overwhelmed me. Her teeth grazed my ear when she whispered, "You won't be able to resist me."

My mind had just enough time to process those words and be seized by fear when she snapped her fingers. Immediately, the lights dimmed, and a low, sexy voice growled out strip club music to a pounding bass. Before I knew it, my jacket was off, and Calypso's nimble fingers had undone my belt.

"Calypso—" I grunted when she shoved me, hard. I landed on a soft couch, my pants around my ankles. The music and the setting were turning me on, my dick throbbing with the beat. Oh gods, I was done for.

Calypso appeared in my line of sight, and spun so her back was to me. Or, rather, her exposed butt cheeks, pulled taunt by the thong. She twerked right in front of my face, and I couldn't help myself. I reached out and spanked her, squeezing the smooth, tan flesh.

Without warning, she wedged herself in between my legs and ground for all she was worth. I cried out, my legs spreading involuntarily. Calypso turned and braced her hands on either side of my head, her feet beside me in a wide stance. She moved up and down, as if we were having sex— her hips hitting my dick over and over again, her breasts hovering an inch from my face. I threw my head back and clutched the armrests, unable to ignore her voice in my ear, growling my name, and the music urging me to "Ride her 'til she can't think." My cock pulsed, warmth flooding me with every throb.

Calypso switched positions again— now her feet had replaced her hands, and her fingers were braced on the floor. She rose up so my head was between her legs, and rocked back and forth— her thong coming within a breath of my face and moving back rapidly. Jesus, she knew every trick in the book.

I watched, mesmerized, every hormone in my body pushing me to take her, give her what she wanted. I reacted before I could stop myself, grabbing the fabric of the thong and ripping it clean off. I seized her legs, keeping them in place while I plunged my tongue inside of her.

Calypso gasped and rocked forward again, pushing my face into her wet pussy. I pulled back, ashamed of myself, and she pushed up so she was sitting on my lap, my head still between her legs. "You are stronger than most." She grinned, sweeping her hair over one shoulder, "But not strong enough." She rolled off me nimbly, turning and making her way back to the bed. She swung her hips while she walked, air grinding, making me want to reach out and grab her butt again.

She slid onto the bed gracefully, positioning herself so that her pussy faced me. She propped up her legs, held up a finger, and stuck it inside her. My dick responded instantly, standing on end. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she pumped up and down, moaning and adding fingers. In, out, in, out. All I could think about was feeling her, every inch of her. My cock pounded, and my hips started pumping up and down against my will. Soon I was clutching the head rest, thrusting my hips, unable and unwilling to get the image of fucking her out of my mind.

And then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I lunged across the room, tackling Calypso and pining her on the bed. She screamed my name, tore off my boxers, and nearly ripped my shirt in half. I shoved myself into her, pounding furiously. She shrieked with pleasure and met every thrust, frenching me _hard_. The pleasure was overpowering and I screamed her name, growing and lengthening inside her. Calypso arched her back, "More, Leo. _Faster_!"

I moved at inhuman speed. I was so hot, my hair caught fire. We were both sweaty, and I ran my tongue over her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She yelled my name and pounded me one last time. I screamed at the top of my lungs and exploded inside of her. She followed and I collapsed, still inside her.

"Leo." She murmured, "Thank you."

I buried my face in her hair, shame overwhelming me, "I screwed you over, just like every other jerk that comes here."

"But you're the only one that actually meant something." She kissed me lightly, "I love you, Leo. Remember that when you leave."

"I will." I vowed, and fell asleep with her in my arms.


End file.
